The present invention is directed to protective cases for portable electronic devices, including phones, smart phones, personal digital, tablets and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to protective coverings for mobile electronic devices that are capable of holding and protecting other items as well as the mobile electronic device.
Every day, a very large number of people carry hand-held or otherwise portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phones, smart phones and tablets, (e.g., by Samsung, Inc., Blackberry, Ltd, or Apple, Inc.) or similar devices (hereinafter, generically “portable electronic devices”). When a user is out and about with one's portable electronic device, users must still often carry reading glasses in order for the users to clearly see the content displayed on the device. Moreover, since many or most of these electronic devices as well as reading glasses are somewhat fragile, many users desire to have protective coverings or cases to separately protect these electronic devices and reading glasses.
A number of different types of protective cases and coverings are available and are very well known for both portable electronic devices and for reading glasses. For portable electronic devices, many of these cases and coverings are molded from silicone rubber or plastic, some forming a soft covering or “skin” that hugs the contour of the device. Others are hard shell cases made from plastic.
Protective coverings for personal electronic devices are on the market that additionally incorporate a pocket for receiving items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,364 (Longinotti-Buitoni) teaches a protective covering having various embodiments of pockets that are incorporated by various means, for example, gluing or sewing (see, e.g., FIGS. 2B and 3). See also U.S. Design Pat. No. D631,246 (Boettner). Other devices provide a combination phone and eyeglass case, but they are complex and expensive to manufacture. For example, U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2011/0210018 (Friedman et al.) discloses such a combination case. However, there is a need to provide a portable electronic device cover that protects the device as well as a pair of reading glasses that is easily and inexpensively manufactured and that adequately protects both reading glasses and the personal electronic device.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.